Anodite Unchained
by Heltheon
Summary: During the events of "What little girls are made of" the omnitrix activates the latent Anodite heritage of Ben causing a surprising and lasting transformation
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10

Author's notes: This is my first story so please try not to judge it too harshly, if you have any ideas or thoughts please feel free to share them, if you have any suggestions for how I can improve my writing skill feel free to share them as well.

There are a few changes in this story than in canon All that glitter's hasn't happened yet at all, Ben and Julie decided to just be friends instead and ship is Ben's pet not Julie's(Why because I don't like Julie, I don't like Kai either so nobody suggest that he should be with her.), and the events of grounded have already happened so his parent know about the omnitrix.

Before anyone comments about the fact that anodite's don't have DNA so the omnitrix can't have used it to turn Ben into an anodite don't, the omnitrix can scan whatever the equivalent of DNA is for sentient soundwaves (Echo Echo.) and create an alien hybrid of an alien nanobot (Nanomech.) so it's not that hard to believe that it couldn't use whatever the equivalence of DNA is for an anodite to activate whatever latent trait is needed for Ben to have access to his anodite heritage.

And should anyone complain about Ben being overpowered with the omnitrix and anodite powers. To that I say that Ben is already overpowered by having the omnitrix and only gets more overpowered as the show progresses, the only reason that I see that Ben doesn't just curb stomp everyone he fights is that the omnitrix either gives him the wrong alien or he just chooses the wrong alien for any number of reasons. Especially when you consider the fact that in omniverse Ben is actually given full control of Alien-x's powers and making him as close to a god as he could possibly get. I personally don't like omniverse very much, but there are a few episodes that are entertaining.

End of Author's notes:

* * *

Ben's Pov

Pink energy shone out of Verdona's mouth and eyes blinding me briefly, once I managed to blink the spots out of my eyes I see Verdona's skin and clothes drift to the ground and floating in the air above it was a woman with glowing dark purple skin, long pink hair that looked to be made of pure energy waved behind in a nonexistent breeze. "See just a disguise." Verdona said her voice sounding much different now younger and it had an odd echoing quality to it "This is what it means to be an anodite."

"So that's why she looks so good." Gwen's mother said from behind Verdona.

"Mature anodites are pure energy, we draw life from the mana around us." Verdona explained, "You gotta admit that's kinda cool." I say, Kevin briefly glared at me but I didn't notice. "Your just too young to make up your own mind, let me help you." Verdona crooned sweetly "I'll destroy your body and free the anodite inside." Verdona exclaimed while clenching her fists "It'll be fun and you'll be able to think much more clearly."

"Destroy!?" I ask shocked, "Her body!?" Kevin finished while Gwen just stared at Verdona horrified. "Destroy my body?!" Gwen asked angrily "You're not serious?"

"How do you know you like something if you don't try it?" Verdona asked.

Kevin and I step forward in between Gwen and Verdona "Verdona she said no!" I say. "Another dance boys, Okay!"Verdona said happily her hand glowing with mana "But just this once." she thrust out her hand and unleashes a blast of mana that destroys a wall and tosses Kevin and I through the new hole, Gwen runs out of the house and stands in front of us. Verdona glides out of the hole giggling with both hands held in front of her chest "Oh, now this is what I call a party!" she said still giggling before she thrusts both hands towards us unleashing a beam of mana that rockets towards us, a hastily made shield from Gwen was the only thing that saved us from the explosion the beam caused.

Gwen stops the shield dropping me and Kevin onto our butts, we all quickly climb out of the crater and Gwen starts tossing mana blasts at Verdona "Gwen, stay back!" Kevin shouts "Hit the road Kevin." Gwen says still throwing blast after blast of mana at Verdona "Huh?" Kevin replied with his usual eloquence, Gwen looks between the paving stones and Kevin until he gets the hint.

With an "Oh." of realization Kevin absorbes the stone of the paving stones and begins pulling them out of the ground and throwing them at Verdona. I quickly scroll through aliens on my omnitrix until I land on a chimp-like alien with four arms figuring this alien will work about as well as any other I press down on the omnitrix faceplate, the omnitrix calling out "Genetic damage repaired." just as green light envelopes me is lost in the sounds of Gwen and Kevin attacking Verdona.

Normally when I change into an alien I feel discomfort or even a slight bit of pain as my body mutates in the span of microseconds, this time was different. I felt more pain in than I had ever felt before it felt like every atom of my being was on fire and then it was gone but it was only a brief respite. Knowledge forced it's way into my head usually the omnitrix gives me the knowledge of how my aliens work and a general idea of how to use their abilities, but this was far more than it'd given me before. Suddenly I knew what mana was, how to mold it, and how to use it, I knew how to use mana to heal myself and others, I knew how to create stars and planets with it, I even knew how to use it to go back in time, but I knew all of this and so much more at once. My head ached and felt like it would burst but more knowledge just kept coming.

After an eternity the knowledge stopped as did the pain, I opened my glowing white eyes and looked down at the shocked faces of Gwen and Kevin and the even more shocked face of Verdona. "What are you staring at?" I asked before I realized that my voice was different it was deeper and had the same echoing quality as Verdona's, I quickly looked around for something reflective and spotted Kevin's car and rushed over to it not even realizing that my feet weren't touching the ground.

I slammed into the side of Kevin's car hard enough to cause it to rock but I was more focused on my reflection I now had deep purple skin with a green glow surrounding me, glowing white eyes, and messy glowing green energy hair that reached my shoulders but I instinctively knew that it could stretch as far as I needed it too, I look down and see the omnitrix still on my wrist and I realize that I didn't just transform into an anodite with the omnitrix, I had actually changed into an anodite. I gripped the side view mirror tightly causing cracks to spiderweb across it before shattering, my eyes glowed with barely restrained anger and power. I whipped around to face Verdona "What did you do!" I demand angrily as I shot through the air like a bullet aimed straight at her.

She managed to get over her shock quickly enough to make a sphere of pink energy around me "Calm down." she ordered, but that just made me angrier. I dug my hands into the energy that made the sphere and with a roar of anger I tore it apart and shot towards her again leaving a streak of green in my wake, she shot into the sky and I gave chase "Calm down!" she shouted at me but I ignored her.

Realizing that she's faster than me and the only reason that I can even still see her is that she's not trying to get away she just doesn't want to fight me and that made my blood boil. I gathered mana in my hand quickly shaping it into a javelin, I threw it at her but just turned and made a shield that stopped my javelin cold. I had thought that she'd be slower going backwards but she was just as fast moving backwards as forwards, after a few seconds of brainstorming a vicious smile spread across my face.

My arm shot forward crackling with green mana and a bolt of green lightning lanced through the air missing her by a hair but serving it's purpose as the bolt of lightning changed into a wall behind her. She hit the wall with a dull thud and her eyes widened as she realized what I'd done, I struck her like a hammer using the wall like an anvil she curled around my fist which was buried in her stomach pulling my fist back I hammered into her again and again. Cracks started to form in the wall I made each time I smashed her into it, until finally it shattered and she soared through the air before crashing into the street creating a trench twenty feet long.

Pink energy burst from where she was buried freeing her from the rubble she glared at me angrily "Fine if you want to play like a big boy, I'll treat you like a big boy." she shot towards me and whipped me with her hair sending me crashing to the ground. I pulled myself from the crater and glared up at her "You may have more raw power than me if only slightly, but your a hundred years to early to be a threat to me." she said not arrogantly just stating a fact, I shot towards her forming a large hammer out of energy and swung down at the top of her head but quick as a whip her hair snapped up and caught it effortlessly.

A glowing sphere formed in her palm growing to the size of a basketball before it quickly compressed to the size of a tennis ball and exploded outward sending me careening through the air and then the ground making a thrity foot trench behind me, I pulled myself out of the ground again and glared up at her again "This certainly seem familiar." she chuckled. I growled and shot towards her but she just batted me aside and I skipped across the ground before stopping when I collided with a tree.

"This is just getting embarrassing." Verdona said while floating above me, I had to grudgingly agree with her I've gone toe to toe with Vilgax and won, what was different about this time and the answer was obvious, I'm angry and not thinking just charging in and trying to pummel her, I can do better. I take a calming breath before lifting into the air till I'm level with Verdona, my arm snaps forward and in an instant a crackling sphere the size of a human appeared in my hand before rapidly compressing to the size of a basketball, I shot the sphere at her catching her off guard with the sudden change in tactics it strikes her chest and explodes sending her rocketing to the ground.

She pulls herself out of the ground while chuckling "Good job Ben!" in a second a perfectly smooth sphere the size of a house appeared in her hand and in the next second it was the size of a basketball still perfectly smooth and now so concentrated that it looked white instead of pink "But let me show you why experience beats unrefined power." my eyes widened before the world turned white and then black.

I wake with a groan and see Gwen standing above me looking concerned "Are you alright Ben?" I sit up with a groan and realize that I was laying on the couch at Gwen's house, I look down and see that I'm still an anodite "No I'm not." I glare at Verdona who again looks like an old woman "What did you do to me?" I demand, she gives me a stern look "I didn't do anything to you, as I was trying to tell you before when you refused to listen." I looked down ashamed "Oh uh sorry."

Verdona waved away my apology "Oh don't worry about that anodite's feel all emotions more intensely than most species, it's not surprising that they got away from you." she said with a reassuring smile.

"But do you realize how amazing this is?" she said as she floats around me excitedly "Uh, no." was my intelligent response. She laughed "You are the first male anodite born in centuries, and to my knowledge the only male anodite currently alive."

"Really?" I asked dumbfounded, "Yes." she answers with a nod still smiling brightly "Ooh I can't wait to rub this in Celia's face." Verdona said while smirking vindictively "She always goes on and on about how quickly her daughter's progressing." Verdona explained at our confused expression before looking at Gwen and I proudly "But from what I've seen from both of you, you've left her precious prodigious princess in the dust." she smiles at me "You have massive natural mana core and almost gave me a challenge." she winked at me "And that's without any previous training." she looks over at Gwen "And you Gwendolyn are a natural at manipulating mana for your age and while still having a physical body."

"Yeah about that do you still want to destroy Gwen's body?" I interject, she stares at Gwen for a few seconds causing us to tense, before she shakes her head "No, she's made her decision and while I don't agree with it I'll respect it." I sighed in relief while the tension visibly drained from our bodies "That's good." she nods "Yes, now I think you should come with me." we stare at her in shock "What!?" I ask shocked. "I think you should come with me back to anodyne." she floats off the couch and grabs my hands "Just imagine, an entire world just like you." I can't help but look down at my dark purple skin with it's green glow. "An entire world where you can be yourself." in a flash of pink mana her disguise in on the ground next to her revealing her true appearance "An entire world where you don't have to hide."

"But what about my family, and- and the highbreed?" I stammer trying not reveal how tempting I found the offer, she lets go of my hands and waves my excuses aside "I can transport you from anodyne to earth like that." she snaps her fingers "And it would take just as long." she rises a few feet into the air and reaches a hand down to me "So what do you say kiddo, do you want to join the real party?" I look from the expectant face of my grandmother, to the neutral faces of my aunt and uncle, to the confused and thoughtful face of Gwen, to the disbelieving face of Kevin "Your not seriously thinking about going are you?" he demanded, I look between him, Gwen and my grandmother "Can... can I talk to my parents first?" I ask hesitantly ignoring the shocked face of Kevin, the understanding face of Gwen, and the still neutral faces of my aunt and uncle.

Verdona smiles down at me "Of course kiddo. Do you want to come with us?" my aunt and uncle "Are you planning on taking Gwen with you once we're not nearby?" aunt Natalie asked suspiciously "Only if she wants me too." was Verdona's playful response "Then no, this is something that Ben needs to discuss with Carl and Sandra." she hugged me and so did uncle Frank "But know Ben that you'll always be family no matter what you choose." they said with smiles "Thank uncle Frank, aunt Natalie." I say thankfully.

"Very well." Verdona says before snapping her finger and in a flash of pink light we were in front of my house and Verdona's disguise was back on. She opens the door and walks in "Carl! Where are you?" she shouts from the living room we hear a muffled reply of "Mom?" coming from somewhere upstairs "Yes, now come down here and bring Sandra with you." a few minutes later my parents come downstairs both are blushing slightly and I definitely don't want to know why.

"Hi mom what bring you he..." my dad trails off when he sees me, I wave nervously "Uh, hi dad, mom."

"Ben?" my mom asks with a hand on her heart, I rub the back of my neck nervously "Yeah, I met grandma by the way." I say trying to break the tension, Verdona is the only one that laughs.

"So you mean to tell me that you met my mom earlier, and she wanted to take Gwen with her to a different planet to train in her powers, you guys started fighting and you just changed randomly to how you are now?" my dad asked for clarification, I nod "Pretty much." he sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose "You just seem dead set on not being normal don't you Ben?" my dad joked weakly.

"Now that, that's all covered we can get to the real reason that we're here." Verdona said in a businesslike tone before snapping her fingers removing her disguise in a flash of light "I want to take Ben with me back to anodyne." my dad didn't look too surprised by Verdona's appearance but my mom gasped in shock tightening her hold on my dad's hand causing him to wince. My dad looked back and fore between me and Verdona "So is he always going to look like this?" he asked "No." Verdona answered with a shake of her head "Only until he learns how to make a disguise like mine." "How long would it take him to learn how to do that?" my dad asked, Verdona hummed thoughtfully with a finger on her chin "Twenty, thirty years, forty at most with how quickly he grasped his powers."

My dad nodded at that answer "And you'd be able to bring him back at any time to visit?" he asked to which she nodded "Then I think you should go Ben." my dad's answer shocked all of us, except Verdona who smiled triumphantly. "Carl!" my mother screeched, he just gave her a look "Sandra look at Ben!" he said pointing at me "With how he looks he'd never be able to go outside, he'd be feared, scorned, or worse taken and experimented on by the government." he seemed to deflate after that looking down at his clenched hands "I don't know about you but I don't want our son being looked at like a freak, if him leaving means that he'll be somewhere where he's accepted for who he is." he looked up at her his eyes filled with resolve "Than I'd have him leave in a heartbeat, even if it meant we'd never see him again I'd choose his happiness over having him in our lives." tears filled my mom's eyes and she hugged my dad "So would I it's just, he's my baby." she sobbed.

I rushed over and hugged her "It's alright mom, I'd just be a message away if I went." she nodded while wiping away her tears "I know Ben, just don't forget us." she said, I pulled her into another hug "Never." she pulled out of the hug and gripped my dad's arm "When would he be going?" she asked Verdona "As soon as possible would be best." she answered honestly my mom nodded at her answer "Okay." she and my dad stood and pulled me into a hug "Goodbye Ben remember to visit at least every weekend, and don't forget to brush your teeth, and remember to wash your laundry." she looks over my new form slightly puzzled "Or whatever you wear for clothes." she walks towards the stairs and I can see the slight sobs shaking her form while she tries to be strong still gripping my dads arm tightly.

I turn to face Gwen and Kevin, Gwen pulls me into a hug "I understand Ben, I just wish you had the same chance I did to say no." she pulls away from the hug and I could see tears glittering in her eyes. Kevin steps up "I don't like that you heading off." he started gruffly "But I get why your doing it." he finishes his voice more understanding before he pulls me into a brief hug "I'm gonna miss you Tennyson." he pushes me away "Don't tell anyone about this." he says glaring at all of us, until Gwen steps up next to him and grabs his hand "I think that it's nice when you show you care." she said causing him to blush and mutter that he doesn't.

I can't help but chuckle "Look like your going soft Kev." he gives he a halfhearted glare "Aren't you leaving?" I can't help but laugh "Yeah." I turn to face Verdona "I guess I'm ready."

"Finally!" she says raising her hand "Wait!" I shout, "What now?" she sighs. "I forgot Ship." I explain before letting out a loud whistle, a buzzing voice saying "ship" was heard starting upstairs before getting closer revealing a black and green dog-like galvanic mechamorph which jumps into my arms "Now I'm ready." Verdona glares at me "Are you sure, didn't forget a cat did you?" she asks scathingly, I shake my head "Nope just ship." she continues to eye me while raising her hand and snapping her fingers before I could even speak.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10.

Author's note: First of all I would like to say I'm sorry it took so long to put out another chapter to this story, but I'm posting these as I finish them. I'm going to say this now so that everyone knows, I'm not going to be updating very often or very quickly, when I have a new chapter I will post it. I'm not very good at this, and I just hope that the few people who enjoy this story continue to enjoy it, but I'm sorry new chapters are not going to be a common thing, I rewrote this chapter dozens of times, each time I went a different way.

I'm not saying that this is the best way for the story to continue but this is the best way that I could think of, so this is how it is progressing. I hope I have another chapter for you soon but I don't think I will. I just hope that the people who like this story can accept that.

* * *

I blink the spots out of my eyes and see that we're now standing in a barren wasteland spanning for miles in all directions "This is anodyne?" I ask disbelieving.

"As far as the rest of the galaxy knows, yes this is anodyne." Verdona answers "Follow me." she orders, she leads me through a crack in a large boulder just big enough for a person to squeeze through.

After several minutes of floating through the cramped tunnel it opens into a large brightly lit cave with a massive glowing pink portal as the sole light source, she lifts into the air and waves behind her at the portal "This portal is the entrance to the real anodyne, the source of all mana in the universe and home of the anodites." she lands in front of me and places her hands on my shoulders "Anodyne is a separate dimension that opens into this universe." she explains.

I stare up at the portal in awe "Anodyne is a different universe?!"

She nods "Yes, that's why you must keep this a secret." she says seriously "Anodyne is the source of all mana in the universe and many beings desire it wanting that power for themselves, you must never tell anyone where it is or how to find it, not your friends, nor your family this is very important Ben, you must swear never to reveal it's location."

I gulped before nodding "I swear." I promise solemnly.

"Good!" she said changing from serious to happy so quickly I was afraid she might get whiplash, she clapped once "Then we can go through, brace yourself I've heard it can be disorienting if your not used to it." she said.

"Not used to what!?" I shout just before she shoves me into the portal. The whole world seemed to warp and twist, first trying to crush me and then trying to pull me apart all while twisting me around. I stumble out the other side of the portal falling out of the air to my knees, I glare up at Verdona about to make a scathing comment when I noticed the city behind her and my voice caught in my throat.

Verdona pulled me to my feet "This is anodyne!"

I stare awestruck at the city in the distance, a massive city with buildings that sparkled like they were made of diamonds, each building unique no two looked the same and every one a masterpiece.

After several minutes of staring Verdona gently shook my shoulder "Come on, there's much more to see inside the city." and she begins flying towards the city, I was only a second behind her.

When I finally managed to tear my eyes away from the city I noticed the the sky was a deep purple "The sky is purple!" I shout in surprise.

"Just notice that did you?" Verdona asks dryly.

"Well, I was a little distracted by the city." I answered sheepishly.

Verdona chuckles "Did you notice anything else?" she asks amused.

I look around before shaking my head.

"Really?" she asks "So you didn't notice that anodyne is floating in a void?"

"What?!" I shout dashing over to the edge and seeing that she is correct, there is nothing below or around anodyne leaving it floating in an empty void. "How is this possible?" I ask incredulously.

"It's a different dimension, with different rules." was her simple explanation as she continued floating towards the city.

I manage to throw off my shock and nod before floating after Verdona.

I float distractedly behind Verdona gazing up in wonder at all the wondrous buildings surrounding us, I was so distracted that I didn't notice the crowds reaction to me until I accidentally flew into someone, looking down from the buildings I reach a hand down to the anodite staring up at me in shock "Sorry for running into you, I was a little distracted." I say with an awkward chuckle. When she didn't take my offered hand nor did she even say anything, I lean down and wave a hand in front of her face "Hey, are you okay?" I ask concerned.

"Your a man." she says her tone disbelieving.

"Uh, yes." I agree uncertainly, looking around the small square I notice that all the other anodites had stopped what they were doing in favor of staring at me, even someone pouring a glowing blue liquid into a tea cup, that had overflown and was spilling out onto the table without her notice.

Verdona grabs my shoulder and starts leading me away "I told you that no one had seen a male anodite for hundreds of years."

"I didn't expect them to have such a severe response." I respond.

Verdona laughed "Well how did you expect them to react?"

"I don't know!" I answer while rubbing the back of my head sheepishly "I just didn't expect them to stop and stare! Someone was even in the middle of pouring a drink!"

Verdona laughed again "I know, it was hilarious!"

"It's embarrassing!" I says "They just stop and stare at me like I'm some weird zoo animal."

"Just ignore them." Verdona says with a dismissive wave "They're idiots undeserving of further contemplation."

"Easy for you to say." I grumble.

After another half hour of uncomfortably walking through the city with people gawking at me the entire time, Verdona grandly announces "We're here!" we stopped in front of a large tiedyed building that looks like giant lava lamp with a door in the base "Welcome to my house!" Verdona says floating quickly over to the door which glowed at her touch, she pulls it open and dives inside.

Three seconds later a glowing pink tendril darts out of the door and wraps around me giving me only enough time to release a manly yelp before it pulls me inside. The inside looks like a mash up of a cathedral crossed with a spaceship from the eighties "Wow." what else could I say when she has a disco ball hanging in front of what looks like a null void projector.

"Do you like it?" She asks "I decorated it myself." she adds proudly.

I nod at that "It definitely suits you." I answer.

"Thank you."

"So uh, where are you going to teach me about my powers." I asks since this room doesn't seem like it'd be the best classroom.

"I'm glad you asked." she said before snapping her fingers and in a flash of pink light one of the crystals from a wind chime on the other side of the room appeared in her hand, it looked a lot like a magnifying glass lens but it was a bright blue in color "This little beauty is how we're going to do it."

"A magic crystal, amazing!" I exclaim "So does it like take us into a mindscape or something an alternate layer of reality where nothing we do affects normal reality or-" in a flash of pink light a metal plate covers my mouth preventing me from speaking.

"Much better." Verdona says with an annoyed look at me "But to answer your question." she grabs the null void projector looking thing and places the crystal in a slot on the side, she aims at a blank wall and fires the device at the wall. A swirling glowing blue portal appears on the wall "This is where your going to learn." she darts through the portal it ripples slightly as she passes through.

Not seeing any option except to follow her I glide through the portal too.

After a second in swirling blue void I appear on the other side in a massive forest Verdona stands in a clearing in front of the portal "Took you long enough." she says, I make a witty retort that is completely ruined by the gag still covering my mouth "No sass boy." Verdona scolds "Now your first lesson is to figure out how to remove your gag."

I give her a 'Are you serious?' glare "You have an instinctive grasp of the combat part of your powers." she explains and I straighten slightly with pride "That's not even a quarter of everything you can do with your powers." I deflate a little at her comment "Gwen has a better overall grasp of her powers and she still has a physical body greatly hampering her powers compared to what she could do if she was a full energy being." that conflicted me greatly, on one hand I'm proud of Gwen, but on the other hand I feel really offended for some reason. It makes sense that Gwen would be better with her powers than me, she's been using them for five years, but I can't help but feel offended that she's better than me.

I shake these conflicting thoughts from my head and try to focus on the task that Verdona gave me, I try to extend a tendril of mana to touch it but it's a lot harder than I thought it would be, I try to remember the feeling of pulling mana from the pool inside me but it's like trying to grab water it just keeps slipping through my fingers. After several minutes of failure I can't stop the growl of frustration as my mana slips through my fingers again, I angrily pull at my mana that now seems more like jello than water, the same almost invincible feeling that my mana brings washes over me. I grin beneath my gag, my anger vanishing I had done it!

The second my anger vanished so did the solidity of my mana, I was only able to hold onto it for a few more seconds before it slipped from my fingers back into the pool I'd pulled it from. I utter a muffled curse, Verdona smacks the back of my head "Watch your language!" Verdona snapped "Failure is no reason to swear." she floats in a sitting position next to me "You were close to the right path, but it's not anger, anger is a good start but you can't rely solely on anger, it will fail you when you need it most." she says solemnly.

I look over at her curiously but she just waves away my curiosity "You should stay focused on removing that, it's going to be rather hard to eat anything with it covering your mouth." she says with a chuckle.

I glare at her which just makes her laugh harder, I turn back to the task at hand. I take a deep breath to calm down, close my eyes and try to focus on my mana, but I don't try and pull any from the pool I just observe it, I watch it flow and bubble and ripple. I don't know how long I sat there but slowly my mana rose from it's pool and bubbled beneath my skin, I direct it to my gag and start pouring mana into it. I can feel the edges of it start to vanish, so I pour even more mana into it. I push more and more mana in until...

BOOM!

The gag explodes rocketing my head back and into the ground. I lay there groan while Verdona laughs from several feet away "You blew up your face!" She cackles.

"I feel like Vilgax just hit me in the face." I grumble as I sit up and gently massage my aching face.

"I'm surprised it doesn't hurt more with how much mana you poured into that gag." Verdona says still chuckling occasionally "Come on, let's get you cleaned up." she says as she goes back through the portal. I follow her with a sigh.

Verdona leads me through her house "Here's the bathroom." she tells me opening a door to a normal looking bathroom aside from the polka dot toilet and sink "You can wash up in here and then come find me in the dining room when your finished, dinner should be done by then."

"Thank you." I tell her, she waves away my thanks and moves back down the hall.

After a few minutes of washing my face I move into what I assume is the dining room I stop and stare at the large assortment of bizarre looking food and wonder how she was able to make all of it in such a short span of time. I can't help but think of Grandpa max and all the weird food he used to make, I wince when the explosion flashes through my mind and sit at the table.

"So what's all this?" I ask quickly trying to distract myself from the bad memory.

"It's probably best I tell you after you've eaten." she says with a wink.

I hope she's joking, but I decide not to think about it and help myself to the brightly glowing food and drink. After a surprisingly good meal (especially with how odd it looked) Verdona led me to a surprisingly normal looking room "This is room is yours for as long as your here." Verdona says with a smile "You can decorate it however you want."

"Thank you." I say "For everything not just the room, but for teaching me as well."

She pulls me into a hug "Ben your my grandson, and an anodite I couldn't live with myself if I had just left you on earth to fend for yourself." I swallow the lump in my throat and thank her again. After a few moments of silence she clears her throat and steps back and says brightly "Well you'd best get some sleep, after all tomorrow we have the whole day to dedicate to your training, and it's going to be brutal." before I could even open my mouth she drifted off humming a song to herself, deciding I should probably take her advice I drift over to the bed and lay down.


End file.
